Pluto's Birthday
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: Trista gets a birthday suprise she will never forget! *finished*
1. The Plan

Pluto's Birthday  
  
By: The Blue Ninja  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, Amara's name would be Alex! I changed her name because Amara sounded too feminine.  
  
Narrator: Trista was upset that everyone kept on asking her how old she would turn on her birthday (I don't blame her). So, when she was sitting in a coffeehouse with Alex and Michelle, she wasn't acting like herself.  
  
Michelle: So.... what are you doing for your birthday?  
  
Trista: Nothing.  
  
Alex: It's your birthday in a few days. You should be happy.  
  
Trista: I know, but everyone keeps on asking me how old I'm going to turn. It's driving me crazy.  
  
Alex: So, you're turning 51?  
  
Trista: *eyes narrow*  
  
Alex: *gulps* I take that back.  
  
Michelle: Seriously, how old are you?  
  
Trista: *nasty twitch in eyebrow* Do you have a death wish?  
  
Michelle: *shakes head* No!  
  
Trista: I should go. Goodbye!  
  
Alex and Michelle: Bye!  
  
Narrator: Trista left, leaving Alex and Michelle to talk and do other stuff (A/N: no dirty stuff)  
  
*Later on at Cherry Hill Temple*  
  
Raye: So, did you find out how old Trista is?  
  
Alex: (shakes head)  
  
Michelle: (grins) I have an idea!  
  
Lita: What is it?  
  
Michelle: How about we throw a suprise party for Trista?  
  
Serena: Even better! We could sneak in the government office and check her birthdate!  
  
Amy: Isn't that illegal?  
  
Serena: (grumbles) It was just an idea  
  
Raye: *sweatdrops* You go do that Meatball Head! See you in a hundred years!  
  
*All leave except Serena*  
  
Serena: you just watch me!  
  
Part 2 Coming soon 


	2. Where is Serena?

Narrator: The next day at school.....  
  
Raye: Where is Serena?  
  
Amy: Probably trying to find out how old Trista is  
  
Mina: You know the saying: Age is nothing but a symbol  
  
*Everyone except Mina sweatdrops*  
  
Lita: I thought the saying went Age is nothing but a number  
  
Mina: That too.  
  
*Everyone except Mina falls down anime style*  
  
Amy: Besides, if she doesn't want to tell us her age, she doesn't have to.  
  
Everyone: Riight.......  
  
Raye: I wonder if Darien knows her age?  
  
Amy: It's worth a try.  
  
Raye: He's out of the country.  
  
Everyone: Damn!  
  
Mina: You know the saying.....  
  
Amy: (interrupts) It's settled. Let's find out after school.  
  
*At the arcade*  
  
Michelle: So any plans for you-know-who's birthday party?  
  
Lita: We could make it a surprise party.  
  
Mina: Where will we hold it?  
  
Alex: How about here? There's enough room.  
  
Raye: All we have to do is convince Andrew to close the arcade and decorate it.  
  
Mina: He'll agree to that.  
  
Amy: Didn't anyone notice that Serena is not here?  
  
Everyone: Uh oh......  
  
*At the Japanese Record Office*  
  
Serena: (Breathing very hard) Must....find....Trista's birthdate. Must....know...age.  
  
Sercuity Guard: Hey! You don't belong here!!  
  
Serena: uhh....bye!! (runs)  
  
SG: Come back here!  
  
Narrator: Will Serena get out in time? Will the others find Trista's real age? Tune in next time, same Bat time, same bat channel.  
  
Blue Ninja: Wrong Show!!! Stay tuned for part three!  
  
Narrator: I was going to say that!!  
  
Blue Ninja: -.- suuure...... 


	3. She must be serious

Narrator: While Serena is being chased by a sercuity guard, the others decide who's in charge of what.  
  
Michelle: Lita and Amy are in charge of the food and the drinks.  
  
Lita and Amy: Ok!  
  
Michelle: Mina's in charge of the games.  
  
Mina: I know, we could play spin the bottle!  
  
Michelle: ...... Amy, you're in charge of the games. Raye's in charge of the decorations and music.  
  
Raye: Cool.  
  
Michelle: Alex will be in charge of getting Trista here and I will ask Andrew if we could use the arcade.  
  
Amy: Alright, let's get to work.  
  
*At the Japanese Record Office*  
  
Serena: (Still being chased) I have to choose a door quick, otherwise the guard will get me  
  
Narrator: Serena sees two doors, one that says Private and another one that says locker room.  
  
Serena: I will choose....locker room! Maybe if I use my disguise pe I will know her age!  
(opens door and sneaks in) Good. No one here.....Luna pen, turn me into a record keeper person..  
  
Narrator: Sadly, if Serena looked a little harder at the private door, the sign would have also read "Hall of Records". Anyways, her loss.   
  
Sercuity Guard: Hey, you!  
  
Serena: uh...yeah?  
  
SG: Have you seen a short teenage girl around here, has meatballs and runs like an idiot?  
  
Serena: (Face gets red at the comment) um...yeah, I think she went into the cafeteria  
  
SG: Thanks, nice hair. (runs)  
  
Serena: That was close. Now to go to the other room. (Looks around) He will be gone for a while.  
  
*At The Cherry Hill Temple*  
  
Raye: Serena's not here AGAIN!!!! What is wrong with the girl?  
  
Amy: I don't know...I just don't know.  
  
Lita: You didn't think she did....  
  
Alex: What she said she was...  
  
Michelle: going to do?  
  
Mina: No way!  
  
Amy: She's not here.  
  
Alex: I will go check the arcade, you know, just in case....  
  
Michelle: No problem. Contact Raye if she's there, Amy's if she's not.  
  
Narrator: What will happen to the others if they can't find Serena? Will Serena find Trista's record. Stay Tuned!  
***************************************************************************************  
Blue Ninja: You owe me $20  
  
Narrator: For what?  
  
Blue Ninja: You said Serena will go into the door that said "Private"  
  
Narrator: (grumbles) You wrote the story! (hands Ninja the cash)  
  
Blue Ninja: I know, it's all good.   
  
Narrator: How come Serena still has the disguise pen?  
  
Blue Ninja: Um.....I don't know, I guess she didn't know about the defect. Anyways Stay Tuned! 


	4. Japan's Most Wanted

Narrator: When Alex arrives at the arcade, Andrew was watching the T.V.  
  
Andrew: Alex, check this out!  
  
Narrator: Alex comes over to where Andrew was. A special news bulletin was on the T.V.  
  
Anchorperson: We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. The Japanese record office has been broken into by an unknown person. She is described as short, has long blond hair and 2 meatballs on her head. Here is a sketch of the suspect. If you see her, please contact the local authorites. Now back to your regular programming.  
  
Andrew: That sounds a lot like Serena .  
  
Alex: (Eyes narrow to get a closer look) I really can't make it out, it does look like Serena.  
  
Trista: (Walks in) Hey guys! What are you looking at?  
  
Andrew: We're looking at a picture that looks like Serena  
  
Trista: (Eyes narrow) That is Serena.  
  
Alex: Oh dear.... Excuse me. I have to make a phone call. (Contacts Amy)  
  
Amy: Alex, you found her?  
  
Alex: She's one of Japan's Most Wanted, I can't believed she broke into the office!!  
  
Amy: She has done a lot of stupid things before, but this takes the cake.  
  
Alex: Anyways, Trista's birthday is on Friday and I guess we have to go on without her.  
  
Amy: I understand. It's probably for the best, at least there will be some cake left.  
  
Trista: Alex, who were you talking to?  
  
Alex: Uhh...(sweatdrops) my watch, just wanted to make sure it works. You never know with these new designs.  
  
Trista: (Nods slowly) Riight...I gotta go.  
  
Alex: That was close.  
  
Andrew: Here are the keys to the arcade, make sure you don't trash the place. (Throws Alex the keys)  
  
Alex: Thanks. (catches them)  
  
Narrator: What an interesting turn of events, what will happen on the big day? Stay Tuned 


	5. The Big Day!

Disclaimer in the 1st Chapter  
  
*At The Arcade*  
  
Michelle: Is everything decorated?  
  
Raye: Yes.  
  
Michelle: Is the food ready?  
  
LIta: (Yelling from a Pac-Man game) Yep!  
  
Michelle: Games ready to be played?  
  
Amy: Yep!  
  
Michelle: Alex is going to pick up Trista at her workplace. When she comes in, we'll yell surprise!  
  
Raye: Okay, everyone hide!  
  
Narrator: Everyone hid behind various objects, keeping quiet.  
  
Raye: (to Narrator) SHHH!!!  
  
Narrator: Oh, sorry.  
  
*At a scientific lab*  
  
Trista: Ahh, another day another atom split. Someday I will be recognized for this. Then I shall rule the world! Bwahahaha!  
  
Alex: What were you doing?  
  
Trista: (turns around and sweatdrops) Alex! What are you doing here?  
  
Alex: (hands her roses) These are for you  
  
Trista: (Blushes) Thank you.  
  
Alex: Now to dinner, Miss Meioh.  
  
Trista: Wow!  
  
Narrator: When they came within a couple of blocks of the arcade, Alex had to excuse herself.  
  
Alex: Excuse me, I have to make a phone call.  
  
Trista: Ok.  
  
Alex: (dials number) Michelle? I'm coming in a couple of minutes.  
  
Michelle: Alright, we're ready.  
  
Alex: (to Trista) I have to pick up your other present at the arcade.  
  
Trista: No problem, I'll come with you.  
  
Narrator: They arrived at the arcade.   
  
Alex: (opens the door) After you, Trista.  
  
Trista: Why, thank you Alex.  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday Trista!  
  
Narrator: On Trista's face there was a mixture of shock, and happiness. She was so happy.  
  
Serena: (bursts in) I know Trista's age! She is......  
  
Narrator: Suddenly two police officers burst in the arcade.  
  
Police: You're under arrest.  
  
Serena: Gotta go... (runs) Trista is....(voice trails off)  
  
Police: Come back here!   
  
Mina: What was that all about  
  
Lita: I don't want to know.  
  
Trista: Whose idea was this?  
  
Raye: Michelle. She was the one who thought about using the arcade.  
  
Trista: This was really nice of you guys, thank you.  
  
Michelle: Now Lita!  
  
Narrator: Lita brought out a birthday cake that was covered in red icing and had the symbol of Pluto on it.  
  
Trista: This was too much. I will never forget this. Thank you everyone, thank you.  
  
Narrator: They all sang "Happy Birthday" to her, skipping the "How old are you now" part because it would take forever to guess, and they partied until the late hours of the morning. This was one of the birthdays Trista will never forget for a very long time, because all of her friends were here to celebrate it.  
  
Andrew: (looking at his trashed arcade) Why me?!?!?!?!!?  
  
THE END  
  
Andrew: What happened to Serena?  
  
Narrator: Um......(reads a piece of paper) Serena Tsukino has been arrested for break and enter. She was found in the locker room wearing an oversized sercuity guard outfit. Her application for parole has been denied. The sentence is 26 years with no parole for 10 years.   
  
Andrew: Oh....  
  
A/N: That's it! I'm working on part 2 of The Talisman Trilogy. I hoped you liked it. If it's gotten bad or if I killed the characters beyond recognition, I'm sorry.   
  
Blue Ninja :) 


End file.
